Godric and Bella
by felicia2235
Summary: This is a Godric/Bella pairing. Charlie gives Bella up to the fellowship in order to save her when Vampires come out of the coffin. Well, when nightwalkers come out of the coffin. Bella is tossed into a cage with Godric when he was trapped by the fellowship. In Bella Godric finds a reason to live and in Godric, Bella finds her true mate and reason to live as well. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight/True Blood crossover. Love these. This is a Godric/Bella pairing. Charlie gives Bella up to the fellowship in order to save her when Vampires come out of the coffin. Well, when nightwalkers come out of the coffin. Vampires like the Cullen's are still in hiding. Bella is tossed into a cage with Godric when he was trapped by the fellowship. In Bella Godric finds a reason to live and in Godric, Bella finds her true mate and reason to live as well. Mature content. I don't own anything.*_

Bella couldn't believe it. Her own father sold her out to the fellowship of the sun. He thought the Cullen's were the same kind of Vampires that came out of the coffin two months after the Cullen's left her high and dry and even though Bella hated them for their betrayal she wasn't about to give the religious idiots anymore ammunition.

"I hate you." She screamed to her father as she was loaded into a van and drove to their headquarters in Dallas. An hour into the ride they pulled over tied her up and gave her a shot of sleeping meds to knock her out for the ride. As she dozed off she prayed for someone to save her.

Godric had been in his cell for over a week. He knew they were keeping him there as long as possible to weaken him before they killed him and even though he was hungry he still keep his calm, strong facade. How stupid he had been to think there could be peace between Vampires and the fellowship. His childe Eric was right.

Speaking of Eric, Godric could feel Eric was worried about him and he knew his childe would do whatever it takes to rescue him. He just had to wait.

The sounds of the basement doors opened and the church guards and leader Newlin came in dragging the body of what Godric could tell was a very tasty smelling Human.

"Brought you some company bloodsucker." Newlin said with a sadistic smile before they opened the other side of the cage and tossed what Godric could now tell was a women inside with him and locked them back in.

"Enjoy." Newlin said with a sadistic smile and Godric sneered at the little ass before they left the basement again and the only sound was the human breathing and the beating of her heart.

Godric took a deep breath and gasp. The most amazing scent he ever smelt hit him and Godric realized this was his mate. As he took in her appearance he was pissed to see she was not treated as she should have been but before he could think too much on it she started to stir.

When Bella came to she realized she was in a cage like cell and she wasn't alone. On the other side was what she thought was a Vampire, though he looked young to her in age she knew he could be very old. She had to admit though he was very handsome.

"Hello." She whispered nervously and was relieved when he smiled at her.

"Hello." He replied back not wanting to spook her in anyway. She sat up and winced some before clutching her head as the pain from her man handling became known.

Godric was in front of her in a second and she gasp as he inspected the damage.

"It's just bruised. No permanent damage." He told her and she nodded in thanks and he reluctantly went back to his corner. Bella scooted against the wall and sat with her legs pulled to her chest but Godric didn't miss that she had moved closer to him.

"So you're a?" she started to ask and Godric nodded.

"Vampire. Yes. I'm the oldest one of my kind alive." He told her and her eyes took on a look of excitement and curiosity that had him smiling at her.

"Really. Wow. So you're like the most powerful of your kind?" She asks and he nodded.

"So what's your name?" Bella asked him.

"Godric. And yours?" He asks her.

"Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella." She told him and he nodded.

"Bella. It fits you." he told her and loved the blush that appeared on her face and neck.

"So how did you get locked in here?" Bella ask and Godric could hear her heartbeat even back out. She was no longer scared of him.

"I was tricked. I accepted a meeting with the leader of the church to try and work on peace between Vampires and the Fellowship. Once I was here they draped me in sliver and tossed me in here a week ago. I was set up clearly. I see now there can be no peace." Godric told her sadly and she nodded.

"I was sold out by my father. My ex was a Vampire but a different kind than you. When he got tired of me and left him and his family that is and your kind came out of the closet my father put two and two together and assumed the Vampire I dated was the same kind and gave me over to the Fellowship as his way of "saving me". What a crock of shit." She told Godric rubbing what he sees as a bit mark on her arm.

Godric was quickly next to her again and held her arm to inspect the bit. Bella gasp but held still as he sniffed her arm, growling very low in his throat.

"Your ex was a day walker? A very different and newer breed then ours. There bite is almost always deadly where as ours is pleasurable and to be turned by then there venom burns the human blood from your system as I'm sure you know. To be turned by one of us we simply drain you of your blood and replace it with our, your makers. I have only ever made one childe and that was Eric. Our kind doesn't make too many as we stay bond to them for all time unless we release them on their own. You're lucky to be alive." He told her gently before sitting back down this time next to her. She took her arm back and nodded.

"My ex sucked the venom out when James the Vampire that bite me and yeah it hurts like hell." She said and he chuckled.

"So he saved you only to leave you shortly after?" Godric as and Bella sighed.

"Yeah I guess. He never wanted to turn me no matter how much I wanted it. He wanted to keep me his singer. When his brother tried to attack me due to my mistake he got fed up with protecting me all the time and made his family leave. He took me to the woods and told me it was for my own good and he was leaving that I was nothing but a distraction to him and he was moving on." Bella said and Godric could tell it took a lot of hurt to tell him this. He gently laid a hand onto of hers that were resting on her lap and she smiled at him in thanks.

"No tears over this idiot little one. In all creatures no matter the breed once they find there mate, there true mate they could never for any reason leave them. Your blood may have sung to him and I have a theory on what that is but you were not his mate. Of that I am sure." Godric told her and she looked him in the eye for a long time. Finding nothing but truth she nodded a tear sliding down her face and Godric wiped it away.

"Thank you. I kind of figured that but it's nice to hear it confirmed. I'm over him anyways it just still stings to be tossed away like that and now with this shit that my father pulled it's just too much. But I'm over him. He wasn't even my type. He could barely kiss me without worrying he'd hurt me and that was really starting to get on my nerves. If he had of stayed we probably wouldn't have made it much longer." She told him and had no idea on why she felt she could trust him but for some reason she did.

"More proof he was not your mate. Your mate if he was a creature like Vampire or werewolf would not be able to harm you, would turn you when you were ready knowing it was best you could defend yourself against enemies and wouldn't be able to keeps his hands off you." He told her the last part came out in a slight growl that sent a flash of desire through her and she blushed red again.

"Um. Thanks." She told him and he patted her hand in affection and withdrew it reluctantly not wanting to move to quick with her. He needed her to want him and even though he could feel the desire that just shot through her it wasn't time yet.

"So what do you think they're going to do with me?" Bella ask a little while later after she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I don't know what they plan for either of us really. But I'll protect you don't worry, I'm just waiting for my childe Eric to arrive and I'll take you with me." Godric told her and her hear beat speed up in excitement.

"Really? But why? I'll just get in your way. Besides I'm just a weak Human to you." Bella told him and he growled in warning, he didn't like her talking of herself that way.

"You are not weak and I'd love to meet with the Vampire that made you feel that way and you're not just another Humana to me and I'm taking you with me and that's that." He said and she just nodded knowing she couldn't argue with him and she like that in charge attitude he had and smiled to herself at how he wanted to have a meeting with Edward, she'd love to see that.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said and he nodded to her. They lapsed back in silence for some time and Bella used it to look around the room some. Not finding anything interesting except more empty cells she discretely or what she hoped was discretely took her time to look at Godric.

He looked young like he was turned maybe at the age she was or a tad younger. He was taller than her with brown hair that was cut short but not too short. She could run her fingers through it and pieces feel into his eyes some. He had piercing green eyes, broad shoulders and a muscular body. His shirt was ripped some down the middle from his capture and she could see tanned skin, tattoos and a nice six pack. Blushing she quickly turned her head before she was caught staring and decided to get more comfortable by taking off her jacket and using it as a pillow on the wall behind her head.

Godric who saw her inspecting him chuckled under his breath when she turned her head quickly after giving him a once over, glad she found his appearance as pleasing as he found hers.

He loved the dark brown hair with slight red highlights that fell to her mid back, the chocolate eyes that were so innocent and the pale skin. She was perfect in his eyes.

"So what's your theory?" she asks him.

"Huh?" he asks back confused and she chuckled.

"Earlier you said you had a theory as to why my blood seems to smell so good to Vampires, or well at least the day walkers I've mean?" she ask and he nodded remembering now.

"It's not just day walkers trust Me." he told her and she blushed.

"I've been around a very long time, Bella. And I have met every creature that exists on this earth from Vampire to fairies to shifters and werewolves." He told her and she gapped at him.

"Wait. Did you just say fairies?" she asks and he nodded chuckling at her.

"You didn't think vampires were the only supernatural being out there did you?" he ask her and she shook her head.

"Well no I knew about shape shifters or of one kind. A friend of my from the Indian reservation where I'm from shifted into a big wolf to fight Vampires but that's all I knew about so everything you see in movies is real?" she ask him.

"Not everything. A lot is based off Human's seeing something they shouldn't but a lot of things are real even witches. And the shifters you knew are what we call Native American shifters. There magic for shifting comes from their lands a people. They're pretty harmless as long as you stay off their lands. Anyways, I think you have some Fae in you. Maybe long down the line somewhere and that's why your blood smells so good to us. Fae blood is the most wanted but rare as Fairies tend to stick to their own worlds. My guess is someone on your side of the family long ago was a fairy that fell in love with a Human and thus you have Fae blood in you. It also makes you more prone to danger and in need of protection from other creatures. Fae's with weakened blood like yours often come with dormant powers that wouldn't show up unless you were turned. So that is my theory." He told her and she stared that him in wonder and astonishment.

"Holy shit." She blurted out and then blushed covering her mouth in apology. Godric just laughed at her. He had a feeling he would laugh a lot with her around.

"That's so crazy. I. I'm shocked and it also explains a lot too. Wow." She said and they sat in silence for a few moments processing all she was just told. It was like a whole new world had opened up to her after meeting Godric.

"Tell me more. If you don't mind." She asks turning her head to look at him.

"More what?" he ask her.

"More about you, your life, where you've been and what you've seen." She said turning her body to face him completely laying her head back onto the wall.

"You want to know more about me?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Only what you want to tell me. I'm not trying to pry or be nosey of anything. It's just. Well you're interesting to me. I've never met anyone like you and probably never will again and since we have nothing else to do I just thought we could talk. I understand if you don't want to tell me I mean you don't even know me and I'm stupid for asking, and." She rambled and Godric had to place a cold finger to her lips to stop her. She gasps as the contact and look into his green eyes.

"No need to explain. I'd be happy to tell you anything you want to know." He told her and she nodded before lying back against the wall and listen to his tale. He told her everything about him basically and she stayed wide awake for hours and hours listening to him as if he was telling her all the secrets of the world and Godric talked and talked. Talked to her about things that even Eric didn't know and he found he liked having someone he could talk to and when he talked about the bad things he done in his life she didn't once flinch or look at him in disgust but in understanding and he liked knowing she would never judge him. She was just that kind of person and he thanked whatever god was smiling at him that the other Vampire dropped the ball and he was here to pick it up.

When he could tell she was fighting very hard to stay awake he stopped his stories and reached over to caress her cheek and she learn into his touch. He didn't know if it was because she was so tired or if she really wanted his touch but either way he didn't care.

"I think it's time for the Human to rest. There will be more time for stories when you wake." He told her and she opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a look that meant no arguing and she sighed and nodded.

"Your right." She said yawning at the same time. She settled back leaning against the wall but Godric could tell she couldn't get comfortable so he scooted closer quietly and leaned her over to lay her head in his lap.

He then closed his eyes to go into down time for a bit running his fingers though her hair and breathing in her sweet scent as he relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Godric was so relaxed that he wasn't aware of their surrounding until they were both woke up by a loud banging and yelling.

Jumping apart they saw two large guards and Newlin standing outside the cage.

"Time for a little chat, Vampire lover." Newlin said to Bella and Godric growled loud and menacing.

"Aw what's this protecting the food source. How touching. Get back." Newlin yelled to Godric who didn't listen just continued to glare and Newlin and his guards.

"Touch her and you die." Godric told them and Newlin rolled his eyes before nodding to the guard on the left who fired a silver bullet into Godric's chest causing him to hiss in pain.

"No stop. Don't I'll go with you just don't hurt him." Bella yelled and Newlin nodded and motioned for her to exit the cage with them. The guard smirked once she was out and shot Godric again when he tried to run after them. He dropped to the ground in pain as the cage was once again shut; locking him in and they hauled a now crying Bella roughly into the room next to the basement.

"Alright Fang Banger have a seat." Newlin said and Bella was thrown into a metal chair that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Why did you shoot him?" Bella ask and was slapped across the face, causing her to cry out in shock and pain. She could hear Godric growling from the other room and she didn't know if it was from the slap or the bullet.

"I ask the question so play nice and I may help save your soul." Newlin told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my soul." She told him but he ignored her and sat in a chair in front of her while the other two guards stood behind her.

"Now tell me about these Vampires you were seeing. Your father only knew their names but seemed confused to think they could actually go to school and work during the day so I know that they must have Humans posing for them during the say. Now you tell us everything you know." He said and Bella just stared at how stupid and closed minded these people really were.

"I know nothing more than you already do." She told him and his eyes glazed over in anger and he nodded to the guard on her left who punched her in the stomach, hard and she doubled over in pain groaning and gasping for air as she collapsed onto the ground at Newlin's feet.

"I see you're going to be difficult." He told her standing up and walking about her and watched as she clutched her stomach in pain, Godric was yelling in the back ground but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Maybe if we put some more bullets of silver into your new friend, maybe that will loosen your tongue some." Newlin said and Bella gasp. Not Godric.

"I've already told you. His name was Edward. That's all I know. He only dated me for a short time before leaving me when he was tired of me. I don't know any more about them or about any other humans in there service." She yelled out and Newlin looked at her for a moment before sneering.

"Maybe you're telling the truth. You're too pathetic to be more than a play thing for a Vampire. Your soul is un redeemable. You will die with the Vampire in there. Maybe some alone time with a hungry Vampire will show you the error of your ways. Put her back inside and lock them up." Newlin told his guards who hauled Bella off the floor and threw her over one of their shoulders before opening the door back to the basement. Bella groaning in pain the whole time.

"You're all going to die for touching her." Godric growled when he saw Bella. He wanted to rip them apart and he hadn't felt that kind of rage in a long time. He watched as they opened the cage and when he made to move they pointed a gun at Bella.

"I'll add a bullet to her if you move a muscle." One of them said and Godric stilled not wanting Bella hurt anymore. They rudely tossed her on the ground before closing the cage and leaving them alone again.

"Bella." He said cupping her face that was now bruised on one side and he growled lowly when he saw it. No one touches what's his.

"Godric. Are you ok?" She asks him, completely forgetting her own pain as she sat up on her knees and looked him over.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." He said and she shrugged.

"I'm used to it. I'll live I'm sure it's just bruises. It's you that needs help. You're still bleeding and the sliver is still inside you." she said ripping open his shirt the rest of the way and inspecting his two gunshot wounds.

"I'll be ok. I haven't feed in over a week so the sliver won't push itself out until I feed. Once were out of here I can get what I need I'll be okay. Are you sure you're not hurt too badly?" he ask.

"Not sure. Hurt's like hell hopefully it's just a bruise. God I can't believe he shot you. Ass hole." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry you got shot because of Me." she told him and he shook his head quickly.

"It's me that is sorry. I should have protected you better and you wouldn't be hurt. No one touches what is mine." He said and paused when she gasp. Opps he let that slip.

"What?" Bella ask confused and Godric sighed.

"I hadn't meant to tell you that so soon. I recognized you as soon as they brought you in here. You're my mate." He told her and she gasp again in surprise. He watched as she stared into his eyes for what seemed like a long time processing her thoughts.

"Are you serious? Cause the last time I thought I was someone's mate it didn't turn out so good and I couldn't bear that pain again." She said and Godric grabbed her face gently in both his hands and made her look directly at him.

"I am not him. You are my mate not his and I will never treat you as he did. Do not compare me to that idiot." He told her and she nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else when he hissed in pain and laid back against the wall and Bella started to freak out again.

"Godric." She said her hands fluttering over him not sure what to do.

"I'm fine little one." He told her but she was not convinced but the look of pain on his face.

"You need blood to heal right? So here take what you need from me." she said and bared her neck to one side in submission and Godric groaned.

"Bella. Do not offer that to me." he told her pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why no?. I'm your mate right. I don't like the idea of you drinking from someone else and you can't wait until god knows when will get out of here and you should be the strong one in case something happens. I can't protect both us now can I?" she said and Godric knew she was right. If he had any chance of keeping her safe he needs to heal.

"True but you need to think before you offer your submission to me Bella. Once I drink from you, you are mine. No one else's. There is no going back after that. We will bond fully as soon as were safe and then I'll only drink from you until you're ready to be turned. Be sure you're ready for that little one." He told her stroking her cheek with his finger and she nodded.

"I'm sure." She said and tilted her head again and scooted to where she was almost touching him.

"You'll be week after. I'll need to take more than normal and you're already hurt. I won't be able to heal you with my blood until my body heals completely." He told her and she nodded.

"Okay I trust you to watch over me than." She said and he cupped the side of her tilted neck in one hand and skimmed his nose of her pulse and Bella shuttered.

"Thank you my angel." He whispered into her ear and before she could reply she heard the click of his fangs and she gasped as they pierced her skin for the first time.

Pleasure like she never felt before burst through her and she moaned clutching his shirt as he answered her with a deep growling moan of his own and he drank from her deeply, pulling her tightly to him and into his lap.

He was right. She was his mate and in all his 2100 years he had never tasted blood as sweet as Bella's.

He groaned loudly as her blood filled him and he could feel part of their bond taking place.

When she started grinding into him he couldn't help but grab her ass and pull her tighter against him, taking control and that seemed to arouse her more. She liked him taking charge. Good.

When he knew he took as much as he could without causing her to black out he pulled away from her neck and licked them closed. He watched as Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly as she climaxed in his lap and he followed behind her pulling her mouth down to his in a hard, possessive kiss, to which she gladly accepted.

"Is it always like that?" Bella asked gasping as she pulled back when she needed air and laid her head on his shoulder. She was really lightheaded.

"Yes. It will always be that pleasurable and intense between us since were mates." he told her and she nodded.

"Good." she said and Godric listened to her inner emotions to make sure she was ok.

"How do you feel." he asks her.

"Wonderful, tired and a little sore." she told him and he nodded pulling her tighter into his chest.

"Rest love. I'll keep you safe and as soon as I can heal you I will." he told her and she nodded and was asleep before he could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke again to another loud bang and jerked awake.

"What." she asks confused blinking her eyes and Godric just tightened his hold on her.

"Shh. Lover it's okay. The guards just threw another women in the cell across the room. Don't worry there not coming over here." he told her and Bella looked over to see a blonde women standing there staring at them.

"Godric." the women ask and Bella stiffened and Jealousy radiated through their new bond but Godric soothed her by kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I am Godric and you are?" he ask the blonde and she sighed in relief.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Eric sent me to see if I could locate you but I was captured instead." she said and Godric nodded. That means his childe would be there shortly. Good he could get Bella out of here.

"Um. Who is that?" Sookie ask and Bella raised her head.

"Bella Swan." she said and before Bella could say more she started couching, violently.

"Bella." Godric said sitting her up and looking into her face.

"Hurts." Bella gasp out and Godric raised her shirt a little to see a nasty large bruise had formed on her stomach where she had been punched.

"Shit. You have internal bleeding. You need to heal." he told her but she couldn't answer from coughing and when he smelted blood he saw her lips were red. She was coughing up her blood.

"Is she ok." Sookie ask and Godric ignored her for the moment.

Laying her across his lap he bit his wrist and brought it to her mouth.

"Drink love." he told her and she latched onto his wrist immediately and began drinking deeply.

Godric had to close his eyes to stop the moan that wanted to escape at the feel of her at his vein but this wasn't about pleasure but about healing her. Plus he could feel there bond complete and he felt whole inside. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

When she was done he pulled his wrist away and watched as her wounds started to heal and she fell back into sleep again. He shifted her closer to him and held her tight, kissing her forehead.

"Is she ok now." the blonde ask and he nodded.

"Yes thank you. And thank you for trying to help Eric. I imagine he will be along shortly when you don't return." Godric told her and she nodded, sitting down on a box.

"Eric didn't say anything about a Human with you." Sookie stated and Godric smiled at her.

"No he wouldn't have. Bella was captured and tossed in with me yesterday. Come to find out she's my mate." Godric told her and Sookie smiled.

"Congratulations." Sookie told him and he nodded

.

"I am curious as to why Eric sent you here?" Godric ask a little while later when they sat in silence for some time and he could feel the night was close by.

"I'm a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts and he thought I might pick up on something." Sookie said and Bella groaned.

"Not another mind reader." she whispered and Godric looked at her confused.

"What do you mean not another one?" he asks and Bella sat up some in his lap, feeling somewhat better but still tired.

"Edward was a mind reader. I was the only mind he couldn't hear." Bella told him and Godric nodded in understanding.

"Well I don't know who Edward is but I can't read yours either. Which is weird. I haven't met many Human's I couldn't read." Sookie told her and Bella shrugged.

"I can't tell you why as I don't know myself but I'm glad my thoughts are still safe. No offence to you or anything." Bella told her and Sookie nodded.

"Understandable." Sookie replied.

"Are you Eric's Mate?" Godric ask and Sookie shock her head.

"No I'm just helping him. He asks like I am but I'm with another Vampire. Bill Compton." she said and Godric nodded he knew Bill.

"I know him. Met him on a few occasions. I didn't know he had left Lorena or the Queen?" Godric stated and Sookie frowned.

"Who?" she asks but before he could reply there was a loud bang and the basement door flew off the hinges.

"Godric." Eric said as he strolled in looking around. He was shocked to say the least to see his Maker holding a human in his lap.

"Eric. It's good to see you childe." Godric said and Eric fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner." He told his maker.

"It's fine Eric. I had faith in you. If you could let us all out that would be great." Godric told him standing with Bella in his arms again.

"I can walk Godric." she told him and he nodded sitting her on her feet. She swayed for a moment but was able to hold herself up to greet Eric.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." he said sticking her hand through the cage to shake his hand. he gave her a once over and kissed the back of it causing Godric to give a warning growl.

"Watch yourself childe. Don't look too hard at what is mine." he told him and Eric nodded quickly before stepping back.

"I had no idea you had found your mate Godric." Eric said unlocking Godric's cage first and allowing his maker to kiss his forehead in thanks, before unlocking Sookie's cage next.

"She was thrown in here yesterday by Newlin and I recognized her as my mate then." Godric said, his arm never leaving Bella's waist and Eric nodded in understanding that he would learn more later when they were safe.

"Where is Bill?" Sookie ask and Eric looked unsure.

"I don't know. When you didn't return I set out to the church with the others from the coven of Godric's. I knocked on Bills door but he didn't answer." Eric told her and Sookie frowned before Eric ushered her up the stairs. Godric and Bella following.

When they came to the top of the church entrance they heard yelling from all different areas. Knowing danger was coming Godric turn to both the girls.

"Hide behind there. Go." he said and they both ran and huddled together behind the door and watched as Godric and Eric worked together taking down the small army of church soldiers that attacked.

Bella and Sookie gasp when they felt hands covering their mouths as they were picked up and carried off into the main area of the church.

"got them boss." one of the men said as they approached Newlin and his men who were at a standoff with some other Vampires, Sookie saw Bill coming in the door finally arriving but was halted by the guns pointed at them.

The church doors burst open and Godric and Eric sped in to stand with the other vampires. Godric was furious that someone had their hands on Bella.

"Godric thank goodness." a female Vampire said, bowing to her leader.

"I'm fine Isobel. But my mate is not." he said pointing to Bella and Isobel gasp in shock.

"Your mate sheriff." she ask and he nodded.

"Well, well look who we have here. Two fang bangers. And oh look. Bella has a fresh bite marks. Didn't take long to get cozy with the bloodsucker did it whore." Newlin ask her and she spit in his face.

"Fuck you." she told him and Godric smirked at her bravery, but growled loud when he back handed her.

"You're dead." Godric snarled and without even thinking of the guns he was behind Newlin in a flash and snapped his neck.

"Drop her or your next." Godric growled and Bella could see why everyone seemed to respect her mate. The men sneered but dropped both the girls on the ground. Eric and Bill help Sookie up but Bill kept hold of her and away from Eric who rolled his eyes and joined his maker.

Godric had Bella in his arms as soon as she hit the ground.

"Were leaving now and if anyone try's to stand in our way you will die." Godric commanded and the Vampires left, leaving them to clean up the dead body of Newlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Godric's home he allowed Isobel to find clothes for Bella before leading her to his rooms to shower after giving her a little more blood to heal. While she showered he went down to the sitting room to talk with his coven and his childe.

He explained to all of them how Bella came to be captured and that they were now mated.

"Her own father. That's sick." Isobel said when he was finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you Godric. You've been looking for your mate for thousands of years and I have to say I like her. She's feisty and she's good for you. I've never felt you so happy and content." Eric told him and he nodded, understanding what his childe was saying.

"Godric." Bella said as she walked down the hall freshly showered and dress. She smiled when he appeared in front of her and took her in his arms and led her to the room he was in with the other Vampires, a lot of other Vampires.

"Everyone this is Bella. My Mate. Bella you've met Eric the others are members of this coven here in Dallas." Godric told her and she blushed and waved hi to everyone, too shy to really say anything. Godric smiled at her and pulled her into his lap as they continued to talk.

Before Bella knew it the house was full of Vampires and Humans celebrating Godric's return. Godric was talking with Eric about what was going on at Fangtasia when they heard Bella's stomach growl and she blushed bright red.

"Sorry." she told them and they both smirked at her.

"I completely forgot to make sure you ate. Forgive me. What would you like?" Godric told her and Bella smiled at him before looking around trying to decide. She saw Sookie across the room fixing a plate from a buffet and decided to go over.

"I'll just go over there and eat with Sookie, if that's alright?" she asks and Godric nodded before kissing the back of her hand.

"Don't stay gone to long, lover." he told her and she nodded before excusing herself and walking across the room ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

"Sookie, Hi. Mind if I join you?" Bella ask the blonde that was sitting at a bar stool table about to eat.

"Oh not at all, please." she told her in that deep southern accent. Bella nodded before fixing her own plate and joining Sookie at the table to eat. When they were both done eating and grab glasses of wine, even though Bella wasn't old enough to drink it but who cares right. They sat and talked for a moment.

"So where's your? Um. Bill was it?" Bella ask and she nodded pointing to where he was talking with another Vampire male. He looked over and gave them a smile that Sookie returned but Bella didn't like something about him. His eyes held lies and she didn't think he could be trusted, but it really wasn't her business.

They talked for a while longer until a shadow fell over the table. They both looked up to see what was obviously an older vampire, wearing a long red dress, red lip stick and her hair up in an old 30's style bun and she was glaring at Sookie.

"So you're what all the fuss is about. I don't know what my Bill see's in you." she told Sookie who stood to confront her. Bella too stood up as well.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Bill?" Sookie ask and at that time Bill came over and stood between them.

"Oh Bill and I go way, way back honey." the Vampire said and Bella could see Sookie getting red in the face in anger.

"Lorena what are you doing here." Bill ask turning to face the Vampire

.

"Lorena. I've heard that name before. Bill how do you know this tramp." Sookie ask and gasp when Lorena appeared in front of her, pissed off.

"You have no place here to call me anything little human. Bill needs to teach you some manners." Lorena told her and Sookie when to slap her but was stopped by Lorena who gripped her arm in a tight grip.

"Lorena stop." Bill told her when Sookie gasp in pain but Lorena was not stopping so Bella decided to try and help.

"Look this isn't the place for this. Just calm down and let Sookie go." Bella said and Lorena slapped Bella's hand away when she tried to get Lorena to let Sookie go.

"Lorena. You're going to ruin everything. Please leave." Bill whispered to her but Bella and Sookie heard him.

"Ruin what Bill?" Sookie ask.

"Back off bitch. I'm not talking to you." Lorena told her and Bella was now pissed. She was tired of people calling her names and treating her like garbage.

"No you back off.. It's obvious you're jealous because Bill here seems to have moved on. And I can see why." Bella said giving Lorena a disgusted look. Lorena growled, let Sookie go and rounded on Bella. Bella out of instant to protect herself from the slap Lorena was about to give she threw her hands up to shield herself.

She felt a force burst from her hands and Sookie, Bill and Bella gasp when Lorena went flying through the glass window and landed outside.

"What the?" Bella said but Lorena was already up and before she knew it she picked both Bella and Sookie up and slammed them onto the table behind them, clicking out her fangs she bent down, growling to bite Bella but a strong, tanned hand at her neck stopped her.

"Retract. Your. Fangs." Godric growled and Lorena immediately did as she was told, fear all over her face.

"Let them go." He told her and reluctantly she did. Bella and Sookie clamored off the table with Eric's help both massaging their necks. Bill tried to comfort Sookie but she slapped him away in anger.

"You made a grave mistake touching what belongs to me." Godric told Lorena backing her down to sit on the arm of the couch, hand still firmly around her neck.

"I didn't know. I was teaching the humans a lesson in respect. The blonde took what was mine and the brunette tossed me out the window." Lorena pleaded and Godric looked un impressed.

"Bill you know this Vampire?" Godric ask and he nodded.

"She's my maker." Bill said and Sookie gasp in shock.

"What. What is she doing here? Bill? And what will she ruin for you?" Sookie rounded on Bill who looked like he was trying to lie.

"Don't lie. You're caught. Might as well fess up." Bella told staying close to Eric, who refused to leave the mate of his maker's side in cause he needed to protect her.

"Speak Bill. I'm tired of this." Lorena told him and chocked on her air when Godric tighten his grip.

"This is my home and I will give the orders here." he told her and Bella shivered in desire and the command and fierceness he was showing. Godric smirked as he felt her emotions but didn't let up on the task at hand.

"My apologies My. Lord." Lorena coward in submission at the order from the oldest Vampire alive.

"Sookie it's nothing." Bill tried to say but Sookie's hands on her hips showed she didn't believe him, so she rounded on Lorena.

"You tell me then, if Godric agrees since Bill seems to think we believe his lies?" Sookie ask and Godric nodded his ok.

"Bill was sent by the Queen of LA to bond with Sookie, gain her trust and deliver her to the Queen, so the Queen could have her own Telepath at her disposal. I allowed Bill to go because he assured me it wouldn't take long but you proved to be very innocent and difficult and shit just keep happening. Then Eric started taking notice of you and Bill knew he wouldn't be able to just leave with you, without Eric looking for you since you're really Eric's mate." Lorena spilled and everyone around the area gasps.

Sookie stood in shock before turning on Bill and slapping him across the face.

"You bastard. I loved you and you've lied to me this whole time, for what to use me. I hate you Bill Compton. I resend my invitation to my home and my life. Get the hell away from me and don't ever come near me again." Sookie yelled and turned and walked over to Bella and Eric. Bella wrapped her arms around Sookie and let her cry on her shoulder not sure what else to do for her.

"Bill Compton. You and your maker are to leave this area by day break and you are to leave Sookie and Eric alone or I will kill you myself. No queen has any power over me I assure you. Eric see these two out. A warning if you ever come near my Mate again I will make you beg for the sun before I'm done with you." Godric growled to Lorena who nodded. When Godric let her go Eric grabbed both Bill and Lorena arms and hauled them outside, he was pissed that Bill kept his mate from him, but knew if he killed Bill Sookie would never trust him so he lead them out to Lorena's car and watch them drive off before going back inside.

Godric led Bella and Sookie to the sitting room they were in before. He gave Sookie a drink to calm her down before pulling Bella back into his lap. Once Eric arrived he took over trying to calm a still sobbing Sookie.

"How did you throw her into the window little one?" Godric ask and Bella shrugged.

"I don't know. I just put my hands up to protect myself and it felt like this force shot out of my hands and slammed into Lorena. I've never done that before." Bella told him and he nodded.

"It seems my blood is bringing your Fae blood to the surface. My blood is very powerful so you're already manifesting gifts now as a Human. Once you're turned I can see you're going to be very gifted." Godric told her and she nodded, thinking over what he said.

"I can't believe him. Why is it everyone just wants me for my stupid power?" Sookie ask Eric when she finally stopped crying.

"I don't know. I had a feeling Bill was up to something when you two showed up at my club the first time. I knew he had been with Lorena and the Queen for a long time and to all of a sudden show up with you was strange, but he already had you hating me and you wouldn't have believed me if I told you. So I had no choice but to let you find out on your own." Eric told her and she nodded, drinking the rest of her drink.

"I'm going to the ladies room. Bella do you mind coming with me?" Sookie ask and Bella nodded before kissing Godric and walking back out of the room towards the rest room.

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY." they heard someone scream from the broken glass window that Bella had broken earlier. Everyone in the room turned to look at the Human that was wearing a Fellowship of the sun jacket.

"NO." Sookie yelled having read his mind but before anyone could stop him he pressed a button in his hand and a large explosion rocked the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie and Bella were pushed to the ground by Eric and Godric just as the house exploded.

"Godric." Bella whispered when the dust settled and everyone that was still alive started to get up.

"I'm alright. How are you?" Godric said and she sighed in relief that he was alright.

"I'm okay." Bella told him as he looked her over. He nodded when he was satisfied before checking on Eric and Sookie, who both were okay. Though Sookie was quite shaken.

Godric went to talk to Isobel and got a count on the damage before ordering everyone to the Hotel Camilla.

When they arrived Godric let Bella take a shower to get the dust and blood off her as he set up a meeting with the Vampire government women that demanded to know what happened at his home. When she was done Godric, Eric, Isobel, Bella and Sookie all gathered in Godric's living area in his room with the Vampire government women Nan that Bella didn't like.

"This is completely ridiculous Godric. You should never have let yourself be captured and now this explosion. It's a PR nightmare." she ranted and Bella and Eric didn't like her talking to Godric that way.

"Show some respect." Eric growled at her and she just ignored him.

"What are you going to do about this now Godric." the lady ask and Godric just looked at Bella before replying.

"Your right. I did not act responsibly and I resign as sheriff of Dallas." Godric said and everyone gasp in shock.

"That's a bit extreme." the blonde Vampire said.

"Godric don't." Bella and Isobel said but he silenced them with a raise of his hand.

"It's the right thing to do. Isobel is more than able to take over. Besides I have other things I want to do now. I'd like to spend more time with my child in LA, with my mate, turn her and show her the world." Godric replied and the lady nodded before leaving Isobel in charge of Dallas. Once that was done and only Eric and Sookie remained Eric spoke.

"You're more than welcome Godric. I'll call Pam and have her set up a room at our home for you and Bella. I'd be glad to have you with me in LA you know that. Sookie until its safe I'd like you to stay with me as well. I'll have Pam make you your own room and get a guard to escort you to work at night but during the day when we can't protect you I'd really like you to stay at my home. Please." Eric told her and added a please when he saw she was going to argue. Godric nodded in agreement with Bella and he living with Eric in LA.

"Alright. I'll stay until its safe but your guards need to stay hidden so I can work and not cause a scene." she said and Eric agreed.

"Make the flight plans for tomorrow night. We leave then." Godric told Eric who nodded and lead Sookie to their suite to rest and Godric lead Bella to their bedroom. Finally after all they had been though they could sleep together in a bed.

"This was one hell of a day." Bella said after she came out of the bathroom from changing.

Godric looked up from his spot on the bed where he was laying in only boxers to answer her but his mouth dropped open instead. Bella has ask Isobel to buy her something from down stairs and leave it in there rest room. It was a black teddy. She wanted to look nice for their first time together and her first time period.

"Bella." Godric said in a low growl sitting up on his knees in the bed and beckoned Bella forward with his out stretched hand.

"Do you like it?" Bella ask blushing. Godric pulled her to him tightly, letting her feel just how much he liked it.

"I take that as a yes." Bella gasp and Godric nodded.

"Very much." He told her before pulling into a deep kiss. Bella shook with anticipation of what was to come and Godric noticed.

"You're shaking. Are you cold." he asks pulling back so his cold skin wouldn't chill her. Bella shook her head no and pulled him back against her.

"Just a little nervous is all." she told him and he nodded.

"You've never?" he ask and she shook her head no and his inner beast purred in pleasure. His mate was un touched. Wonderful.

"We can wait Bella. We have all the time in the world. Don't feel you need to do anything you're not ready for to please me." Godric told her and she shook her head again.

"I'm ready. Just nervous. What if I don't please you and you don't want me as your mate anymore?" she asks and he chuckled.

"That would never happen. And don't worry so much. your instincts will kick in and no matter what I'll be pleased." he told her and she nodded taking a deep breath before kissing him again, this time letting her tongue slide in his mouth and caress his fangs, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Godric ran his hands up and down Bella's back enjoying the feel of her in his hands. When he knew she needed air he pulled back leaving her gasping as he moved his kiss down her neck and nipped at her skin but never breaking it.

As much as he loved the outfit he rather have her in nothing at all so he pulled the teddy up and over her head and dropped it to the floor. Bella blushed as he pulled back and admired her in nothing but panties in front of him and he purred in pleasure.

Laying her down on the bed he covered her body with his, careful to keep his weight off her as he ran kisses up and down her body paying special attention to her breast until she was begging for more.

"Godric please." she begged and he smirked against her skin as he moved down.

Kissing down her legs and he removed her last piece of clothing and shedding his boxers as well he kissed back up, parting her thighs before bring her to a quick release with his mouth, savoring the taste of her. She tasted like expensive wine and flowers.

Once she came down from her high he kissed back up her body before settling some weight on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he ask his breathing ragged even though he didn't really need the air but his desire for his mate was cursing strongly through his veins that Eric could probably feel it.

"Yes. Just go slow at first." she told him. He pulled her legs around his waist and settled more over her.

"Of course. Hold on to me as hard as you need." he told her and she wrapped her arms around his back and gasp as he slowly started sliding inside. The coolness of him helps numb some of the pain and he gripped his back hard, nails leaving marks but he didn't care. She felt too good for him to care about anything at that moment.

Once he reached her barrier he stilled for a moment before kissing her hard and thrusting the rest of the way inside, swallowing her cry in pain with their kiss.

"Breath through it and relax." he told her holding very still as to not cause her anymore pain. He knew he was not small and he wouldn't move until she told him to, so he gritted his teeth and held very still.

"Alright. I'm ok." she said after a few deep breaths and the pain had lessened a lot. She lessened the hold she had on his back and he felt her relax under him. Kissing her deeply he pulled out and thrust back in picking up the pace as he felt her pleasure spike and she begged for more.

"Godric." she gasp and he knew was closed. Very close. His fangs snapped out and he bit his wrist putting it to her mouth and he latched on with her teeth and sucked hard.

"Bella. God." he moaned before biting into her neck causing them both to climax at the same time. When Bella whimpered and pulled back from his wrist he saw she was completely sated and had fallen asleep breathing deeply.

Closing her wound and pulling out of his mate he ran to the bathroom, grab a cloth and clean her up before slipping into bed next to her, pulling her tight against his chest and falling into sleep alongside her. Never more relaxed and sated in his life.

Bella woke the next evening about an hour before sunset. Godric was still asleep and she figured he would be until the sun went down. He'd had one hell of a week.

She laid there for a moment just enjoying laying against his chest with his arms around her thinking over how wonderful last night was. But soon her bladder protested the wait and she had no chose but to carefully slide out of bed and pad over towards the rest room.

She took a relaxing bath since she was still a little bit sore from last night, slipped on Godric shirt that was on the floor and then ordered room service, settling down to watch TV, eat and wait for Godric to wake up.

While she ate she thought about all that had happened to her in the last few months. Edward left and cursed her, new Vampire's came out to Humans, Her own father who she never wanted to see again sold her out to the fellowship and now she was with someone who loved her and she knew she loved him. What he felt for Godric in just the last couple of days was more than she ever felt for Edward and she couldn't wait to spend eternity with Godric.

"Thinking about me love." Godric ask sliding on the couch and pulling her into his lap.

"Always." she mumbled against his lips before she lost herself in the taste of him.

"Hum. I like you in my shirt." he told her and she blushed but smiled.

"How long have you been up." he asks pulling away from kissing her again.

"An hour. I took a bath and ordered food. It that ok?" she ask and he nodded.

"Of course love. You can have and do anything you want." he told her and she snuggled into his chest with a permanent smile on her face.

"Eric says we leave for the airport in 30 mins. We should get ready. Sookie is going to bring you some clothes to borrow. Pam has already gone shopping and stocked us both up with clothes at our new home." Godric told her and right on queue someone knocked on the door and Bella jumped up to answer and it was Sookie with some jeans and a tee shirt. She thanked the girl that was becoming her friend and pulled the clothes on before putting Godric's black button up shirt back on over the white tee shirt Sookie gave her.

Godric smiled and nodded before dressing himself and they met Eric and Sookie in the lobby of Carmella.

The ride to LA was pretty short considering they were on a private jet and when they arrived and got off a tall blonde Vampire was waiting for them to pick them up.

"Pam." Eric greeted with a kiss to the cheek.

"Master." she replied and Bella looked at Godric who just shrugged.

"Bella this is my child Pam. Pam this is my maker's mate Bella and you already know Godric and Sookie." Eric introduced and Bella shook hands with Pam before sitting in the Limo next to Godric.


End file.
